Up Where We Belong
by ATX
Summary: What if Mulder had let Scully know he knew about William before "The Truth"? It has practically no substance, mainly just fluff. Spoiler Alert for season 9!
1. Love Someone Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the X-Files and I don't own Delilah's radio show. The song "Up Where We Belong" is sung by Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes.  
  
Spoilers: William, season 9  
  
Author's Note: Don't hurt me if you don't like it; I'm only 15! By the way, if you don't know what Delilah's radio show is, she has people call in from all over and tell their story and then she plays a song as a dedication to the person the caller was thinking about that night.  
  
Up Where We Belong  
  
She backed the car out of the paved driveway and turned left off of Monica's street. Monica would be taking William to the adoption agency to avoid suspicion. The stoplight at the end of the street was red and Scully stopped. The car was silent as it sat there. The quiet unnerved her. It was so different from the ride over. William had been jabbering away, trying to sing along with her as she sang nursery rhymes and William Was a Bullfrog with him one last time. Not able to stand the stillness any longer, Scully impulsively turned on the radio. She heard a familiar jingle playing.  
  
"Delilah. Love someone tonight."  
  
Was it past seven already? Time had slipped away from her. The light turned green and she put her foot on the gas.  
  
"Welcome to the Delilah Show. Who's this?"  
  
"My name is Rob Petrie."  
  
Scully braked suddenly. No, it couldn't be. She must have heard wrong. Someone behind her honked their horn. Scully shook herself and resumed driving.  
  
"Hi Rob, who are you thinking about tonight?"  
  
"Well, there's this woman and..."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Laura. Anyways we worked together as partners for seven years before we became involved. Then I was... called away from my work for about eight months. She never got to tell me that she was pregnant. When I came back everything was different. I had missed a lot of things and things were rocky for a while, but she kept going strong and helped me adjust. The happiest moment of my life was when our son was born. Unfortunately I had to leave a few days later. I've been gone for about nine, ten months now and I just found out that she is giving up our son for adoption. The circumstances she found herself in were dangerous for the baby and we didn't know when I would be able to come back. So I'm thinking of her tonight; how strong she is. She's been my friend and confident, my constant, my touchstone. I wanted her to know that I love her and am waiting anxiously to come home."  
  
"Now what was so dangerous that she had to give him up?"  
  
"In our line of work, almost anything can be dangerous."  
  
"I see, its one of those I'd-tell-you-but-then-I'd-have-to-kill-you things."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well it sounds like you two, you three have been through a lot. What song would you like me to play?"  
  
"Yeah, could you play 'Up Where We Belong' please?"  
  
"All right honey. I hope you can come home to your loved one soon."  
  
// Who knows what tomorrow brings  
  
In a world, few hearts survive  
  
All I know, is the way I feel  
  
When it's real, I keep my pray alive  
  
The road is long  
  
There are mountains in our way  
  
But we climb steps every day  
  
Love lift us up where we belong  
  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
  
Love lift us up where we belong  
  
Far from the world we know  
  
Up where the clear winds blow  
  
Some hang on to "used-to-be"  
  
Live their lives locking behind  
  
All we have is here and now  
  
All our lives, out there to find  
  
The road is long  
  
There are mountains in our way  
  
But we climb steps every day  
  
Love lift us up where we belong  
  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
  
Love lift us up where we belong  
  
Far from the world we know  
  
Up where the clear winds blow  
  
Time goes by  
  
No time to cry  
  
Life's you and I, alive, baby  
  
Love lift us up where we belong  
  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
  
Love lift us up where we belong  
  
Far from the world we know  
  
Up where the clear winds blow  
  
Love lift us up where we belong  
  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
  
Love lift us up where we belong  
  
Far from the world we know  
  
Up where the clear winds blow //  
  
"I love you too Mulder," Scully whispered softly. 


	2. Look what ATX made!

I made a collage to go along with this story. If you want to see it, email me and I'll send a copy to you. It's around 100k and took maybe 20 minutes to make with all the little tweaking I did. Hope ya'll like it! ~ATX~ 


End file.
